The present invention is compatible and complementary with the elements disclosed in the following pending applications: “Medical System Having Improved Telemetry,” filed Jul. 19, 1999, Ser. No. 09/356,340; “System and Method for Transferring Information Relating to an Implantable Medical Device to a Remote Location,” filed on Jul. 21, 1999, Ser. No. 09/358,081; “Apparatus and Method for Remote Troubleshooting, Maintenance and Upgrade of Implantable Device Systems,” filed on Oct. 26, 1999, Ser. No. 09/426,741; “Tactile Feedback for Indicating Validity of Communication Link with an Implantable Medical Device,” filed Oct. 29, 1999, Ser. No. 09/430,708; “Apparatus and Method for Automated Invoicing of Medical Device Systems,” filed Oct. 29, 1999, Ser. No. 09/429; “Apparatus and Method for Remote Self-Identification of Components in Medical Device Systems,” filed Oct. 29, 1999, Ser. No. 09/429,956; “Apparatus and Method to Automate Remote Software Updates of Medical Device Systems,” filed Oct. 29, 1999, Ser. No. 09/429,960; “Method and Apparatus to Secure Data Transfer From Medical Device Systems,” filed Nov. 2, 1999, Ser. No 09/431,881 “Implantable Medical Device Programming Apparatus Having An Auxiliary Component Storage Compartment,” filed Nov. 4, 1999, Ser. No. 09/433,477; “Remote Delivery Of Software-Based Training For Implantable Medical Device Systems,” filed Nov. 10, 1999, Ser. No. 09/437,615; “Apparatus and Method for Remote Therapy and Diagnosis in Medical Devices Via Interface Systems,” filed Dec. 14, 1999, Ser. No. 09/460,580; “Virtual Remote Monitor, Alert, Diagnostics and Programming For Implantable Medical Device Systems” filed Dec. 17, 1999, Ser. No. 09/466,284; “Instrumentation and Software for Remote Monitoring and Programming of Implantable Medical Devices (IMDs), filed Dec. 21, 1999, Ser. No. 60/172,937; “application Proxy For Telecommunication-enabled Remote Medical Access Instruments,” filed Dec. 23, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,081; “Information Network Scheme For Interrogation Of Implantable Medical Devices (IMDs),” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,064; “Medical Device GUI For Cardiac Electrophysiology Display And Data Communications,” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,065; “Integrated Software System For Implantable Medical Device Installation And Management,” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,082; “Dynamic Bandwidth Monitor And Adjuster For Remote Communications With A Medical Device,” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,083 “Large-Scale Processing Loop For Implantable Medical Devices (IMDs),” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,079; “Chronic Real-Time Information Management Systems For Implantable Medical Devices (IMDs),” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,062; “Automatic Voice and Data Recognition For Medical Device Instrument Systems,” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,071 “Central Switchboard to Facilitate Remote Collaboration With Medical Instruments,” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,080; which are all incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
A technology-based health care system that fully integrates the technical and social aspects of patient care and therapy should be able to flawlessly connect the patient with care providers irrespective of separation distance or location of the participants. While clinicians will continue to treat patients in accordance with accepted moderm medical practice, developments in communications technology are making it ever more possible to provide medical services in a time and place independent manner.
Prior art methods of clinical services are generally limited to in-hospital operations. For example, if a physician needs to review the performance parameters of an implanted device, the patient will likely visit the clinic. If the medical condition of the patient with the implanted device warrants a continuous monitoring or adjustment of the device, the patient will have to stay in the hospital for an extended period of time. Such continuous treatment plans pose both economic and social hardship on patients. Depending on the frequency of data collection this procedure may seriously inconvenience patients that live in rural areas or have limited physical mobility. The need for upgrading the software of an implanted medical device also requires another trip to the hospital to have the upgrade installed. Further, as the segment of the population with implanted medical devices increases many more hospitals, clinics and service personnel will be needed to provide in-hospital care to patients, thus escalating the cost of healthcare.
Emergency trips to the hospital or clinic also increase the cost of healthcare due to lack of early detection of heart conditions, such as arrhythmias, that are treatable with less invasive practices such as medicinally, if the condition is detected on a timely basis. As the heart condition worsens, the need for physician intervention and long term hospitalization and medication increases. Current detectors of heart conditions, such as arrhythmia detectors, are available but these devices suffer from the shortcomings of external monitoring devices. The difficulties of patients to educate and inform themselves about medical devices prospectively or devices implanted in them, outside of the confines of the hospital, and to participate in their own clinical care and therapy by learning of the latest developments in this area are additional factors that contribute to the increasing costs of healthcare.